Creepypasta World
by mewterra13
Summary: After moving back into an old house in Smyrna I haven't lived in for 11 years,gaining back the old life I had in Tennessee but there's more than that, I found myself in a whole new situation almost no teenager could ever imagine, that is unless you know about creepypasta. That's right,I found out they are real! Now I am being forced to work and help them and not get caught or els
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Um...hi? How does this journal thing works anyways? Intro I guess... The name is Terra B. Mackenzie, I'm 17 (just turned 5 months ago) and I'm in 11th grade. My family is made of just my parents and me, well I do have an older brother (by 4 years) but he doesn't live with us anymore, he still lives in Virginia. His name is Dylan K. Mackenzie. My mom is Jessie M. Miller and my papa (yeah, that's right, I still call him papa) name is Erin S. Mackenzie._

_So intro is done, now about what is going on and where I am. My folks decided to move back to our home town (since my brother doesn't live with us anymore he decided to stay), thinking it would be nice to live through memory lane in our quiet small town and hoping to get us more known and have a bit of a bigger buzz. Did I mention they are famous horror story writers and they can be very busy or very into their work. Before here we were living in some city and we all had a hard time leaving without being swamped by their fans, heck even I couldn't because they hope to get sneak peaks or autographs or some ridiculous thing out of it all. Hopefully that explains why we are here and why I'm living back in my old house and old room (thank god all the rooms were big)._

I sighed as I looked up from my journal and looked out my window left of my desk. I rolled over to it and open the window and cross my arms and lay my head on it breathing in the autumn air and looking out into the distance and see the sun setting over the town in the distance.

After 10 minutes or so I leaned up and slowly turned around and looked at my room, mostly unpacked but still had 2 or 3 big boxes and 4 or 5 maybe 6 smaller boxes. What was already in here that was unpacked was my bed, desk, dresser with most of my clothes, my t.v., my book shelf with a few of my movies, video games and books on it, the rest still in boxes. I had my big red shaggy round carpet in the middle of my wooden floor. And lastly my special soft red chair that had a long cushion in front, it's what I usually sit in where I wanted something comfy to sit in to read or let someone nap in it when they stay the night.

I got up and went down stairs to get up some left over pizza. All we had was just some random left overs. My parents finally decided to pick up some real food and cleaning supplies and trust me, one look in the house you would agree with this. I set 2 slices of cheese pizza in the built-in microwave above the stove and pressed the pizza button, let it heat up.

I looked out the back window and thinking back to my past, when I use to live here and all the hangouts and hideouts. I was brought out of my thoughts by the microwave, signaling me it's done. I grabbed my pizza and a can of coke and went back to my room.

I was on the computer watching some random people playing random slender games in the partial darkness, only light was from the computer and the work lamp next to it. But really in the back of my mind kept telling me something has changed here.

* * *

The next day, we finished unpacking everything around 3-3:30 so I left to town to find something to do. I ended up making it to the old park I use play at as a kid. A smile played at my lips from the memories, I could practically see my younger self playing or messing around with random kids. I soon made it back to MY old tree, the one I carved my name in. I let out a small chuckle as I lay my hand over the old carving and looked up the tree and see the branches I climbed millions of times. The reason I love this tree the very most was because the wood was very smooth and the view -it was nearly above a small hill and had the very best view of both the town or park and can see the perfect sunset over the town make it look calm-. I decided for old times sake, I climbed it-being careful of my footing for both my safety and the fact I'm wearing a skirt that is passed mid-thigh and net leggings-, the branches as always, sturdy to hold my weight. When I made it to the top in my spot under some shade of the leaves, I took my shoulder bag and set it on a close branch so it hang right next to me then being my usual klutz of a self and drop it for someone to take.

A cool breeze on my exposed upper arm, nearly my shoulders. My hands and arms were pretty much covered by thick black and white arm warmers. My brown curly hair in a low pony tail blew gently by the wind. It was very relaxing after a good while...

I don't know how but I ended up falling asleep from where I was. By the time I woke up the sun was just about down and the park seemed really quiet. "Oh man...How long was I out?" Grabbing my bag and pulling out my Itouch, the time said it was nearly 6. "Whoops...I'm probably gonna get another scolding when I get home." It's kinda sad that I talk to myself for my sanity. I was about to descend from the tree when...I saw a brown fuzzy thing with big ears and a lot of hair sticking up on its' head and the thing's arms and legs fur was going brown to black once they reached the hands and feet. And speaking of feet, it was on it's back two. "The fuck, what is that, a tall Magwai?"

The creäture must've heard me because it stopped in its tracks and looked around. I quickly put my Itouch away, took my purse -as quiet as my ninja stealth could let me- and quickly but quietly got down. By the time I got down, it turned in my direction with its black eyes and glowing yellow iris and actually gasped at me through its yellow long beak-like mouth and slowly backed away into the bushes then turning around and start running in the woods. I swear, I thought it tried to hold back a smile or a smirk, but in my defense I'm half awake. "Hey, wait up! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" I chased after it. I really wasn't, I just wanted to know what the flippin' hell it was.

It was kinda tricky to follow him especially with the sun completely down and a fog rolled in and the surroundings seemed to change. It's still a forest and all yes, but the atmosphere became darker and scarier. The tree had branches mixed between thick and thin jagged, twisted branches and roots sticking up out of the ground. Something new started coming into view...It looked like a land slide of earth that was covered by a LOT of vines -mostly dead-, some trees growing out of the earth and some boulders here and there. The creäture running and stopped at the edge of it and moved some vines and revealed a hole, possibly a cave. I sped to a stop in front of it panting a bit. 'Is it really worth it?' I looked my purse looking for a flashlight I ALWAYS carry with me because you never know, that and I use have to keep a flashlight out for my bus since it came very early and tend to be dark out. 'I'm already this far out and my curiosity will be picking at me till I finally figure the hell that was and where this leads to.'

I pulled out my special red flashlight -the reason why it's special is because it's an _energizer_ and it had piece that would wind it up if it died to recharge the battery- and turning it on and moved the vines away to reveal a giant cave leading who knows where. There wasn't much, a lot of rocks in different sizes and I think an old path. It must've been a place for teens or young adults to 'hang out' if you catch my drift. I slowly walked in, keeping my eye out for the thing or anything that matter.

After about 15 minutes of walking in, I heard a weird/creepy voice, "So you decided to follow me here and this far in, but are you brave enough to continue?" The thing grinned at me. Now that I got a good look at its face, no IT looked familiar in general...looked like a furby yet not at all and way to BIG to be one.

"Why, what's at the end of the cave? And who or what are you?" It's the only reason I'm here after all.

"Come and find out young miss." With that said it ran to the right and out of view.

I sighed but continued to follow him and once I made the turn he was no where, but that didn't stop me as I continued on and on that is until I slipped, dropping the flashlight, down a rock slide down into a dark pit. I screamed and try to grab on something but the ground was so soft and loose that I couldn't grasp anything solid and if I do it comes out-of-place. For who knows long I been sliding but after what felt like hours, I fell off the rock slide and fallen but only for a couple of feet then on actual solid ground. "Ow, my ass...w-where am I?" I stood up wiped the dirt off my slightly tattered skirt and my dark blue short sleeve shirt, knocking out a few rocks in the netting and my curls. I picked up my flashlight -surprised it still worked and only a few scrapes on it- and wiped off the dirt on my shoulder bag then begin walking into another cave path till I saw the end of the cave. I sprinted my way out of there and looked around to realise I'm in the woods once more and it was very dark. "How long was I in there?" I questioned to myself as I began walking into the woods.

* * *

I ended up back out and into a park, but not the one from before, it feels different and I don't like it and it's not like I could go back into a woods I don't think I've ever been in and at night-time. Since there were street lamps out, I turned my flashlight off and put it back in my purse. "Great, just great...I'm alone, I'm late and now I'm completely lost. Now what?" 'I could always look around and get directions, yeah, what could possibly go wrong with that?' with that thought sarcastically, I left to find someone but what I didn't notice there was someone in the forest and was watching over me.

"This place seems abandon, if not they are hiding away in their homes, lucky jerks." I grumbled under my breath, rubbing my sleeves in order to heat them up for my slightly cold arms. I have finally came across someone people walking my way. For some reason though, I'm getting a bad feeling from them but then again it's probably my nerves on edge. Here goes nothing, "Hey, excuse me, can one of you please help me out here, I'm a little lost." We stopped under a street lamp, the people ended up being two boys. The boy had blue-ish-black tinted hair with his bangs coming out of his cap which was turned around or under it, he also worn a red shirt with a white hood, blue jeans and they looked torn...DOESN"T HAVE ARMS?! That's crazy! The other boy was just as scary, he had a torn destroyed red and white jacket with a black shirt and also wearing a red cap. And lastly they both had glowing red eyes.

"Are you sure you want OUR help?" The red boy said with a smirk slowly growing.

'S-STRANGLED RED AND LOST S-SILVER! SHIT, I"M SO DEAD!' "Um actually I think I'm good, you both seemed busy and all and I don't want to be a bother or anything..." I said slowly backing away hoping they'll might let me go.

"Aw, but I thought you were lost?" said Silver hinting with pain and possibly something else, I couldn't pin-point it because I'm sorta busy with thinking of an escape plan. It didn't help my situation because the lamp light started to flicker and it seemed twice as scary even if i'm trying to put some distance in the gap, that is, until I bumped into something tall and hard behind me.

I looked up and gaped. I just bumped into the Slender man. Well it was nice living, while I could. What I did, no one and I do mean NO ONE should ever do, I gripped my straps to my purse and ran straight into Silver and Red's direction and as Red try to grab me and Silver just watch(well, what else could he do with no arms), I dodged them both with only a small scratch at my arm. As soon as I Passed them, I bolted my way from them and would have gotten quite far if it weren't for the tenticals Slender man shot out at me and caught both my ankles, causing me to fall forward. Ouch. More wrapped around my arms and torso, dragging me back to the three of them. "What are you doing here, human? Wanting to get killed down here than up there?" asked Slender man with a deep voice.

"N-no..." I said in a nervous and scared tone, my voice was being barely audible right now."It was a misunderstanding Slender man, I swear."

"How do you know my name?" He'd asked darkly, easily towering me.I kinda didn't answer in a couple of minutes, you know trying to digest this, but because I look a little while Slender man decided to hold me upside down, my hair now falling in my face and my head closer to the ground."Well?"

"I...um..." I couldn't really think straight like this, the blood rush is making me way too dizzy too fast.

"If I were you I would answer quickly, Slendy doesn't like stallers, and me, I hate being patient, so hope that gives you the push you needed to talk." Red spoke, he threatened by pulling out a Poke ball.

"Creepypasta. I know because of Creepypasta." I mumbled a little woozy. "And I would explain it more but the blood is rushing to my head I'm feeling REALLY dizzy." After considering the situation, I was swap back facing up and the blood going back down through the body. Slender man brought me up close to him and was staring into his nothing of a face. His head was pale, no hair, ears or anything. It really just was...blank.

Finally spoke again to me but not how I would hope, but then again I was hoping he was nice and help me get home or something, but no, he said this instead, "You will be explaining yourself to Zalgo, and he'll decide your fate." as he said that, another tentacle went and wrap itself around my neck, squeezing it some, causing me to see black spots in my vision which led me to passing out.

Once passed out, Slender man released my throat and carried me in one arm and one tentacle carrying her purse then begins walking to the center, where the underworld lord, Zalgo lives. "Are you sure it's a smart idea bringing her to Zalgo, wouldn't it just be easier just kill her?" asked Red, using his normal, creepy yet calm voice.

"She knows about us, we must find out how and get rid of it. This problem isn't normal and if others know of our existent, they'll send the over world after us. We must think carefully on our moves we make."

"But over one girl, I still wonder how she found this place. It's well hidden and only accompany by one of us monsters, invited or carry a special item, she is unable to pass through, only make into a small cave." explained silver trailing behind Slender man with Red.

"I'm well aware of that, but she doesn't seem to be carry any items that I can sense, and who ever let this human here will be punished."

* * *

I woke up in a daze. I held my head, trying to remember what the hell happened and to stop the room I'm now in, from spinning. "Where am I?"

"You are in my palace, young human girl." said someone with amusement stringing each figure was male obviously but his features or more like he mostly in the shadow hiding himself in it. The place looked like a disaster area of glass. Did little play their games here? Taking a better look, now having my vision adjusted, I only saw one other person here besides me and the dude sitting on the throne, although he was wearing a hood with a cloak covering most of his body so I can't get a good look at him.

"Why am I here, who are you?" I questioned as I got up and snatched my purse next to me, taking a brief glance seeing all my things are in there.

"I am the great Zalgo,." He introduced, leaning forward, now able to see his face and all its dark glory, and very scary yet mesmerizing eyes. They were red with thick black cat slits. "From what I was told, you might've heard of me and know some of the others and as for your first question, yes, what are you doing here in this world? How did you come here?"

"I-I don't know... I mean..." I stumbled over my words in fear and took a few steps back in fear. For those who don't know who Zalgo is, from what I read know, he is the ultimate creepypasta that could challenge, take and defeat, let-alone kill Slender man. You heard the old saying, 'Your eyes are the windows to your soul', well he can go through your eyes and take over your soul and kill you in an instant. It was also said he has the seven mouths,

1. his mouth he uses to speak-nothing that bad- unless you count talking in tongues bad

2. his last mouth will open and once it does it will sing a song that ends the Earth.

"It's best if you just tell him otherwise you'll be killed" Spoke the same voice from before. I turned on my heel to see Slender man standing a few feet behind me. I swear, I would be gaping like a fish if I wasn't in between two deadly entities.

I turned around to face Zalgo, closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves, even if it's just slightly. "You're known by a few names, I only know two. It's He who waits behind the wall and Nezperdian Hivemind. You have seven mouths, 6 of them to speak in tongues and the seventh has yet to be open and once it does, it sings a special song that will end the earth. There is more, but I can't remember on the top of my head at the moment." I finished, opening my eyes.

"Well my dear, you really do know your stuff, been researching haven't you?" I nodded in response, not wanting to trust my words. "You know, usually I kill or have someone kill you humans, especially ones who come stumbling into our domain and also punish the one who bring you here with my say so. But you seem too knowledgable to just kill and you could be of some use." Zalgo said, getting up and walking over with his black and red cape flowing behind him. I didn't know if I should move away or stand as still as a statue, so I stayed. He walked right up to me and rested his arm on my shoulders casually, "And maybe you could also tell us who brought you here exactly." referring to him and Slender man.

I bent my head down in thought, 'Should I tell them that I follow or should I lie about knowing who it was...Here goes nothing, "I-I wasn't brought, I found and followed, I don't know who or what it was though." Half truth, half lie.

"You found and followed? How did you spot it?" asked Slender man this time.

"I recently moved back in my old home." I murmured, "I went to go visit the old park and to my old tree, I fell asleep in the branches and when I woke up, while I was climbing down I saw that thing. He also saw me after I was down and so I followed it to a land slide, saw him crawl into the cave and I made my way after him and down here, when I got down here, I completely lost him and my way." I finished.

"Hm, well that's disappointing, we should be discussing more on this subject, but your family must be very worried and wondering where you disappeared." He made it sound like a question then a statement and had the smug looking grin. But he said was true. I looked wide-eyed and pulled out my Itouch to check the time and was shock to see it was 45 minutes passed my curfew!

"Ah! oh man, I'm so dead meat when I get home! Even if I do run and go through the way I came from It would still be too long and I'll be in even more trouble, not to mention grounded!" I was practically having a panic attack just thinking on what my parents are gonna do.

"Calm down, I'll have my servant, Shadow Lurker, bring you to your street so that way you can to your home." Zalgo dismissed, waving his hand like it really was nothing.

"Really?" I asked, surprised he is so nice helping, even though he told me he kills my kind. "But wait, what's the catch?" no one and I do mean NO ONE can be that nice and willing, especially someone as dark, scary, deadly and powerful as him, there has to be something.

"Ah, you catch on quick. Simple, You know who brought a human, you, here. And I think I found a use of you, that is, if you want to live. I'll explain more tomorrow night. We'll send someone to fetch you." Zalgo explained as Slender man left, probably going to get Shadow Lurker.

"Alright. I guess that is fair-ish, but what are you gonna do. I mean, how do I fit into this and gonna help monsters and demons in my world?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side a bit.

"Like I said, wait until tomorrow, now best be going, you don't want to be even more late than you are now. Goodnight ms..." Zalgo trailed off, realizing that I have yet to introduce myself.

"Terra. My name is Terra Mackenzie." I introduced. "And you as well Zalgo." I said bowing a little before heading the same way as the Slender man. The doors-which were huge now that I finally taken a look at them- or rather one of the doors opened and revealed a tall, thin, hooded person with a cloak attach to the arms with the inside a dark shade of blue, I think wearing a long black button up shirt, black tight-like pants and black shoes. The entire outfit is the same colored black, one not darker or light than the other. "My guess, your Shadow Lurker."

The person, now recognize as Shadow Lurker nodded and spoke in a scratchy voice, "And you must be the human Slender man has found." At that I nodded. We stood a few feet from one another and looking at our heights he was taller than me half a head or so. Curse my mother's genetics, why must the women on her side must be small. "Shall we go?" He asked gesturing his ar to the door.

I nodded and walked out with him trailing behind me and once leaving the room, Slender man was in there as well and was watching us as we strolled by. It did creep me out. "Goodnight Slender man." I spoke to him, being my polite self in hopes we can be at peace with one another.

"Goodnight to you as well Terra." That caused me to stop and stare at him, how the HECK did he find out my name?! He couldn't have heard it when was in here, nor did I ever tell him it.

"I would usually ask how you know my name but I think it's best if I don't." And I continued on, catching up to Shadow Lurker. When it was me and Shadow in a dark room a few doors down from where we were, he asked where I lived. Since I lived in the same house as before I told him my street and where and the next thing I knew we being engulfed by the shadows around us. It didn't seem to last that long. The first thing I saw was a street lamp and an empty street. I'm back to my world!

"Before you leave, letting you know, I'll be the one getting you and you'll be ready by 7. I'll come to your home and get you, so you better have a good excuse or something but then, have a good night ." With that being said, he backed away out of the light and disappears in the darkness. When I couldn't see him, I ran a bee-line straight for home. I ran past about 3 houses and up my little long drive way and jumped up, over the stares and ran to the door and burst right in.

"Mom, Dad, i'm home!~" And ready to hear an ear full...

"Terra Bella Mckenzie, where've you been, its way past your curfew!" Scolded my dad, coming from the kitchen. Mom came out of their bed room, carrying a flat empty box. She went over and gave me a tight hug and bombed me with the usual questions, 'where was I, did I get hurt, was there an emergency, did anyone try to hurt me'. After calming my parents I explained my what happen, well, the parts I could.

"I went to the park and went explored it like I always did, saw my old tree and climbed in my spot and accidentally took a nap up there. When I woke up and check the time, I freaked. As I was heading down, I saw some strange animal and I wasn't sure if it was hurt or not so I went after it in the woods but lost it near the land slide. I got a little lost and once I got out, I did a bee-line, going as fast as I could back here. I'm sorry, I really am." And because I'm into the whole japanese anime thing, I bowed to them for showing my respect. They looked at each other and practically doing that mind talk to one-another and then back at me.

"We'll...let you off with a warning this one time." Breathed out my dad, crossing his arms, "But only because it really has been a while and you accidentally fell asleep and you did look like you were running for your life trying to get home, but next time call if you're gonna be late again, ok?"

"Yes dad, thank you both." I hugged them and left to my room. As soon as my door shut and light on, I kicked off my shoes and socks, shrugged my bag off onto my nightstand and collapsed on my bed. Everything that just happened to me today kept replaying over and over again in my mind, like a merry-go-round. "Creepypasta...it truly is real..." I glanced over my room. The feeling I was having last night, this must have been it. My 6 senses was telling me that this was gonna happen. Something did catch my eye as I did look over my room, it was my journal I was writing in yesterday. That caused me to sit and ponder something, 'If I do have to hang with them, I might get killed, I think I should write my story incase that really does happen for me. Least they would know my story then.'

I quickly sat up and turned on my lamp and opened to the next page, grabbed my favorite red mechanical pencil, and it hovered over my book; what am I suppose to write? It's that same feeling, you want to write yet you don't know how to put it, it's that feeling. I looked out the window and out in the dark yard and dark woods then up to the star-filled sky and the crescent moon.

The moon, it reminds me of the smiles that were open on Zalgo. Zalgo, he wants a deal that has something to do with all the others and me. I just know it. I looked at my note-book with a determined look. I'm not gonna get killed so easily, A McKenzie never gives up without a fight and that's what I'm going to do, and my first step is to write what all has happened to me.

_Hello to who ever is reading this, if you found this, then I must be dead, disappeared or you just came across it. The reason I have written this is because I'm recording all that has happened to and what will. Pretty much, I have to make a deal with a devil. Have you heard of CreepyPasta? If you haven't, before you continue on, go google it and do a quick brief read on it and then come back._

_Today...today when I went to the park and to my old tree, I feel a sleep in one of the branches and woke up a couple of hours later. When I was climbing down, I saw some weird fuzzy creäture, and no it wasn't like any ordinary animal or some small hairy person...I can't explain it because I could only get a couple of seconds to see it before he ran off into the woods across from me. I climbed down as quick as I possibly could and chased after it. It soon led me to a landslide and there I saw him crawl in a cave covered by many vines.I of course was out so far, didn't wanted to stop right there so continued after it._

_After being in there for who knows how long, it spoke to me, saying something along the lines of, "if you came this far, you wouldn't mind coming in a little more" or something along those lines. I soon trip and fell down the cave only to be dropped out into another forest and another park, I think. It was a whole new place for me so I ended having to ask for help or where to go._

_I did find two people walking and it actually was Strangled Red and Lost Silver. I was gonna get killed, that is before Slender Man came and questioned me. They somehow knew I was human and not a monster(if you think about it, it's sorta surprising) and knocked me, telling me that I had to explain myself to Zalgo and that he would decide my fate. When I came to, I was im Zalgo's palace and in his throne room. He didn't harm me what's so ever, I explained only half the truth, I just couldn't tell him about . He believed me and was gonna make a deal about something, I don't know what it was but I'm going to tomorrow night. Shadow Lurker, Zalgo loyal minion took me to my street and I ran home. I'm praying that I'll survive through all this._

I shut my book and hid it in my book shelf with all my other notebooks, composition, and binders of stories, entries and drawings. I sighed and turned my lamp off, changed clothes, charged my ipod on my ihome and had its music going to help me sleep. I crawled under the covers and drifted to sleep.


	2. HORRIBLE AN

hello, my fellow readers, im sorry to say to everyone in my story that I haven't been updating, I swear I been doing my very best on working, but...something deep had happen to me. My dog, the one had as my 'original' family, the one that's been around when me and my brothers were in grade school and now I'm in high school while brothers are in college. I found him as I was bringing the dogs in for food and found him under our back porch, when I called Kyle told him after 15-20 minutes he came in and told he really was...gone. So I won't be writing for a while. And the pain was so bad and deep, it was like losing my father once again. And I'm the one who found him like that. I'm sorry again, I'll try to work through the pain... just give me a bit more time.

R.I.P. Bear McKenzie 1999-4/4/2013

sincerely, Mewterra13


	3. Special AN (will be in all my stories)

Hello all my beautiful and wonderful fans~ There are a few things I would like to say in this.

1. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!~I was busy on some parts during my summer but not completely and I didn't really worked on my chapters, heck I been reading other fanfics and reading/catching up on the web comic, Homestuck. I will be working on them soon, but when school starts actually, it gave me this reason/push or what ever to want to make my stories and I haven't had really any inspiration since school (which will be starting within two weeks or so), so once it's starts up and things are running smooth for me, I will be posting and working my stories like crazy, promise.

2. I'm giving a heads up about October and maybe November; A little while back, I tried auditions for some of the shows in the anime convention, Shado con _(yes I notice it sorta gives away from where I live)_. Sadly I didn't make it, BUT they did like me and offered me and 22 other people out of over 200 (don't forget they also offered a few parts for like 3 shows) and asked us if we would be security guards there for the 3 days, naturally I said yes, so besides that, I'll be working at a lot of haunted houses AND Halloween fun. November...near the holiday is a bad anniversary and I get very depressed.

3. To show my apology, to any of the fans of this or one of my other stories, I'll do a sketch show or whatever, where you can ask ANY OF US any question, as many questions and if you want you could even put in a description of yourself or OC so it won't be like:

**random-example764: question question question.**

I like to keep it as original as much as possible and the deadline for this will be end of the month and as the questions are being sent, I'll be working on it as soon as I receive them. I'll also take this off from the stories. ONE MORE THING~ I would be very glad if you guys could send it through PM's then in the comments. And you don't have to have an account to ask questions guys ;) Thanks again everyone, you make me proud to write my fanfics. Mewterra13


End file.
